


Words.

by jcebum



Series: A-Z JJ Project Fics [23]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: 90s AU, Just slightly, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, bc of the beeper, its really short too, nevertheless i hope you like it!!, tomorrow today really gave off those 70s au but i wrote a slight 90s au instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: They didn’t really have much say in what they were allowed to do, anyway.





	Words.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by "The Best Hit" :)

They were never supposed to develop any sort of attachment for one another. Their parents did not allow them so, neither did society. That didn’t stop them from meeting each other again and again, however.

The brown-haired male laid his head down against the soft fabric of the hammock, his eyes gazing upwards at the blue sky. The blue sky seemed a little darker than it usually would today, but Jaebum pushed that thought away. It wasn’t that important.

A few minutes passed, and his beeper let out a familiar sound— a sound he’d been waiting for, actually. He grabbed his beeper from his jean pocket, staring at the numbers for a moment. _22198._

He smiled slightly before he shoved the beeper back into his jean pocket and lifted himself off of the hammock. He grabbed his keys from his table and went outside without uttering a word.

He walked towards his pickup truck, started it up, and drove to the place he had memorized by both his mind and heart. Before reaching the actual place, though, he had to pick him up first.

He stopped his car at some place. The door to the passenger’s seat was opened, and soon the seat was taken by a familiar person. Once the door was shut, Jaebum drove again. 

Jaebum parked his pickup truck in his usual spot, got out, and sat down on the back of his truck. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

“If I hadn’t known you better, I would’ve thought you had something against doors,” the blackhead mumbled, getting out of the truck himself before closing the door that Jaebum had left open.

Jaebum didn’t reply. Instead, he moved his head to the side to look at the blackhead. The blackhead, or otherwise known as _Jinyoung_ , followed what Jaebum did, plopping himself right next to his boyfriend.

“And I see that you’re _still_ keeping that tacky shirt,” Jinyoung commented, his face scrunching cutely. “Haven’t I told you countless of times already to get rid of that damn thing?”

“It’s not _that_ tacky,” Jaebum tried to argue.

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. “Really? You expect me to believe that?”

“You have impeccable timing, as always,” Jaebum said, completely ignoring Jinyoung’s previous remark about his ‘tacky’ shirt, and Jinyoung didn’t need any more words to understand what he meant.

“Something bad happened again, huh?” Jinyoung asked, looking up at the sky.

“Yeah. Saw it coming.” Jaebum tilted his head slightly, holding back a sigh.

Jinyoung just chuckled, leaning his head against Jaebum’s shoulder. “Both of us did.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes. “Can’t blame you. My father isn’t exactly the best supporter when it comes down to what I want to do.”

“Hm, and I am?” Jinyoung had a smile on his face, his head turned towards Jaebum.

‘ _You aren’t; you’re the reason why I want to pursue what I want_ ,’ was what Jaebum would like to say, but he didn’t. Instead, he glanced at Jinyoung, turned away, hummed and smiled ever so slightly.

Jinyoung didn’t need Jaebum to tell him with words. He knew Jaebum like the back of his hand— it wasn’t hard for him to know how much he really meant to Jaebum. Neither was it any challenging for Jaebum to realize how much he mattered to Jinyoung, too.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum spoke up as the younger hummed in reply. “I…”

“You don’t need to say it,” Jinyoung reassured him, showing the eye smile Jaebum adored so much. “I already know you do, as I do to you.”

Only then did Jaebum allow himself to let go of all the worries he had in his mind, completely relaxing himself in front of Jinyoung. He was, in a context, _naked_. Jaebum is _naked_ , even if he hadn’t taken off any of his clothes (although on some occasions he would). Jinyoung was able to see the sides of him that not even his parents knew of. Jinyoung was the only one who knew, and Jaebum was determined to keep it that way.

Just like how their meetings usually end up, they didn’t exchange the three words to each other. Throughout their whole relationship, they had _never_ uttered those words. There’s a reason why they don’t exchange those three words, though. If either Jaebum or Jinyoung had and would ever utter those words, they’d leave a little lingering promise of an unrealistic forever, even if they didn’t promise anything. A declaration of love would be followed by a lasting commitment, and no matter how much both of them wanted it so, both of them knew they weren’t able to even _make_ that promise. After all, their parents and society would _never_ allow them to. 

...However, love couldn’t only be expressed with words. Small gestures here and there work too, and that was how _they_ worked.

Jaebum and Jinyoung, Jinyoung and Jaebum. Their love had always been proved with actions more often than words, and neither really minded for it to be that way. They didn’t really have much say in what they were allowed to do, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos or comments if you want! they're always highly appreciated <3
> 
> hmu on twt @jjaebumah if you wanna talk or anything :))


End file.
